Colegas
by Viko W
Summary: Ritsuko-sensei, quien da clase de Historia, se debate en si pasa el resto del día en soledad o acepta la repentina invitación de Zu-sensei.


**Disclaimer: **Basado en el mundo ficticio de Naruto cuyo autor es Masashi Kishimoto, todos los personajes que se encuentran descritos aquí me pertenecen.

OCs míos, a ver quien los recuerda.

**Colegas**

Ritsuko-sensei no es precisamente guapa, pero de algún modo, resulta atractiva para quien sabe ver. Su cabello es corto, de color oscuro. Tiene un pequeño lunar debajo del labio que acentúa ese 'algo' que la mayoría no percibe. Sus ojos cansados de color marrón siempre situados entre una y otra línea de reportes, textos y libros varios, le dan un toque añejo. Tiene 37 años y sigue sola. Fuera del gato blanco que le hace compañía en su departamento, no hay muchas personas que contar dentro de su mundo. La relación con Aiko-sensei es fría. Ritsuko no puede evitar pensar al verla que a su edad se ha encargado de amargarse lo suficiente como para cerrarle las puertas al amor y eso la hace sonreír con cierta lástima. Casi compadeciéndola. Casi, porque al mismo tiempo piensa en su propia persona. Si pudiera recuperar los años perdidos para vivirlos como debió no se lamentaría cada fin de año por esas oportunidades que dejó pasar.

Pero la vida en este sitio no está tan mal. De hecho, es el mejor panorama desde hace tiempo.

Cruza las piernas envueltas en oscuras medias bajo el escritorio y repasa con la vista un ensayo que le ha quedado de último para calificar. Frota sus ojos luego de un rato, cansada por las horas extras que aún le pesan de la noche anterior. Apenas son las cuatro de la tarde y suspira dejando el trabajo dentro de su bolso. Lo revisará más tarde. Sólo es uno, no es la gran cosa. Esta semana no ha sido tan mala. Le han aumentado el salario, además es viernes. Quizás rente algún DVD para mirarlo más tarde en compañía de su gato y palomitas de maíz. Los días de ir por unas copas se han quedado atrás junto con su labial rojo y las zapatillas abiertas. Ya no hay citas. Sólo y de vez en cuando, una que otra mirada furtiva de alguien perdido entre la multitud.

Desliza la puerta de su pequeña oficina situada en la sala de maestros, topándose con la figura de Aiko de inmediato. Hay una mirada entre ambas. Ritsuko le sonríe apenas curvando los labios y la otra asiente con la cabeza para volver a devorar el enorme libro sobre su escritorio. Se pregunta por un instante si valdrá la pena intentar entablar una conversación con la joven mujer pero desiste al dar el primer paso hacia la salida, haciendo chocar el tacón contra el piso. Tal vez será para otro día, cuando esté de mejor humor.

—Buenas tardes, me retiro.

Aiko-sensei no aparta la vista de la lectura y murmura un frío "Hasta luego". A Ritsuko no es que le importe mucho la relación laboral que ambas llevan pero resulta un tanto incomodo caer en tensos silencios en los que se ve obligada a cruzar palabras. Simplemente no puede pasar de ella, ignorándola como si de un cactus se tratara. Apresura el paso al cerrar tras de sí la puerta. No tiene prisa alguna aunque tampoco siente muchos deseos por quedarse más tiempo en la academia. Es fin de semana, sólo tiene que calificar un ensayo. Sus pasos resuenan a lo largo del pasillo. Pronto escucha una puerta abriéndose. Es una de las aulas a su derecha más adelante. Alguien asoma un brazo y luego una pierna. Su ceño apenas se frunce al deducir de quien se trata.

—Comenzaba a parecerme extraño no encontrarme con usted el día de hoy, Aihara-sensei.

—Zu-sensei, por favor —ladea la cabeza inspeccionando a la mujer. Esta vez se ha traído esa falda negra que le sienta bien. Si al menos usara un escote más profundo~.

—¿No debería haber terminado sus labores desde hace mucho?

—Mmm… no. Recordé que debía terminar algunas lecturas. Es increíble lo difícil que es concentrarse en clase. Disfrutar "Tómame fuerte" en medio de adolescentes puede llegar a ocasionar fuertes dolores de, ¡oh!, pero qué cara tiene Ritsuko-sensei. Debería tomarse un descanso de vez en cuando.

—Me halaga su preocupación.

Zu levanta ambas cejas al tenerla más cerca.

—¿Cómo está Aiko-sensei? ¿Le ha gruñido algo?

—Zu…

Finalmente sale del aula y la mujer le dirige una mirada reprobatoria. Ni siquiera se ha molestado en ocultar las revistas pornográficas que lleva bajo el brazo. Lo mira, él hace lo mismo. Entonces algo tibio nace en su pecho haciéndola sonreír como una madre siendo cómplice de alguna travesura infantil y camina hacia Zu negando con la cabeza.

—Es incorregible. Algún día lo veré suplicando por conservar su trabajo cuando lo despidan. Actitudes como la suya son completamente reprobatorias. No imagino cómo logró obtener empleo como educador.

—¿Educador? —sonríe poniéndose a la par con ella—Le recuerdo que soy un Shinobi como todo mi alumnado. Les enseño a sobrevivir en el inhóspito y cruel mundo. Allá~, afuera en donde…

—Veo que ha usado el diccionario. Es sorprendente.

—Oh~, Ritsuko-sensei eso ha sido bajo. Subestima mi vocabulario.

Ríe en voz baja.

—¿He herido sus sentimientos? Pensé que una persona como usted que basa su camino del ninja en pornografía, estaría acostumbrado a ...

—Quiero una cita con usted.

Ella para en seco y Zu le sonríe despreocupado, deteniéndose también. Vaya, la ha tomado por sorpresa. Ya se había esperado esa reacción pero nunca imaginó que pondría una cara tan bonita.

—¿Es una clase de broma o algo parecido? —pregunta saliendo de su asombro reanudando el paso. Zu niega con una sonrisa tan suya y Ritsuko eleva una ceja aun incrédula.

—¿Por qué debería serlo?

—Porque se trata de usted, sensei.

Hace un gesto pensativo y pronto vuelve a preguntar.

—¿Por qué? —amplía su sonrisa mirándola—¿Será acaso que le asusta? No tendría sentido pero sería interesante.

—Zu-sensei, la usencia de ese farmaceuta le afecta después de todo, ¿no es así?

Zu abre los ojos con sorpresa, recuperando a escasos segundos la postura.

—De hecho es un alivio no tenerlo cerca. Tal vez~ le haya mordido un perro con tres dientes y mañana lluevan cangrejos.

Ritsuko lo mira sin comprender y él sonríe.

—Así de probable es que yo le eche de menos, ¿no lo cree?

—Le echa de menos—recalca—. De lo contrario no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. Si quiere divertirse un rato vaya y compre más 'documentación' sobre anatomía femenina.

—De hecho esa idea suena tentadora e increíblemente productiva pero me temo que deberé contenerme y probar algo un tanto fuera de la rutina.

—Es increíblemente testarudo.

—Gracias, también me gusta.

Ella siente que sus mejillas se ruborizan un poco. Normalmente no recibe esa clase de comentarios aun en bromas. Sabe que no es fea pero tampoco está para competir con las demás profesoras. Los años le pesan.

—¿Ha considerado tener sesiones de entrenamiento con su equipo designado? Le haría un favor a su imagen como Jounin.

—¿Mi equipo? Ah~, claro, ellos. Están sacando topos en una granja.

—¿No debería estar ahora mismo con ellos?

—¿Y ensuciarme con tierra corriendo tras topos? Tiene sentido del humor.

—No puedo creerlo, no tiene vergüenza.

—Leo porno en donde sea, ¿recuerda?

Entonces Ritsuko se ríe. Claro, es Zu-sensei. Es por demás tonto razonar con él sobre trivialidades. Lo ve, mientras ella se limpia unas lagrimitas que se le han escapado y se detiene. Zu la imita. Ante el asombro del segundo, Ritsuko se inclina y con delicadeza le retira las gafas.

—Interesante. Luce bien aun sin ellas.

—Lo sé. Pero me hacen ver intelectual.

Suelta una risita fresca y se coloca los lentes carentes de graduación.

—¿Hay alguna otra razón por la que los lleve encima todo el tiempo?

—No realmente. Pero… Ritsuko-sensei, volviendo al tema de importancia, ¿tiene algo que hacer más tarde? —ataca de nuevo de esa forma tan despreocupada y le sonríe como sólo él sabe hacerlo. Ella hace un gesto ácido devolviéndole las gafas y nuevamente rechaza la propuesta. Sabe que no es en serio, ambos lo saben. Es un juego que a Zu acaba de ocurrírsele y que seguramente durará largo rato. No hay problema, Ritsuko tiene la experiencia suficiente para lidiar con él.

—Debo irme, Zu-sensei. Saludé a Sono-san de mi parte.

—Ritsuko-sensei, eso es tan desagradable.

Zu acomodó sus lentes mirando la figura trasera de la mujer alejarse. Ella no lo sabe y es probable que jamás se entere, lo cual es perfecto para él. Pero Ritsuko tiene un enorme parecido con una estrella porno que por si fuera poco, siempre actúa en papeles de científica y catedrática. Zu-sensei sonríe bobamente. Tener una cita no es algo que quiera. Romances estúpidos tampoco. Pero una noche retozando en sus brazos es algo que anhela desde hace mucho. Es una pena que aun no encuentra la forma de hacer a un lado los juegos tontos de flirteo y comenzar la táctica sábanas ardientes.

Suspira al imaginarla sobre un escritorio.

"Zu-sensei… por favor, yo ya… no lo soporto más~"

—¡Ritsuko-sensei! —grita suavemente antes de ir tras ella.

—Lo diré de nuevo, no tengo tiempo para esto.

—¿Para qué no tiene tiempo? —pregunta al alcanzarla. Ritsuko frunce el ceño. Se ve tan bonita.

—Aihara-sensei, no me obligue a…

—De acuerdo, nada de citas. —Zu se coloca enfrente, obstruyendo el paso.

—¡Aihara-sen-!

—¡Una película! —la interrumpe acercándose tanto como le es posible.

Ritsuko da un paso hacia atrás, mirándole escéptica. Zu le sonríe. Lo piensa un momento. No tiene nada que hacer y a excepción de Nyan-chan –su gato-, nadie la espera en casa. Cierra los ojos un instante, meditando en lo que hará. No quiere pasar el resto del día como siempre. Pero pasarlo con Zu… eso era… de algún modo a ella no le parece sensato.

—Podemos beber café. Recientemente compré uno de muy buena calidad—la expresión en la mujer lo obliga a dar explicación del frasco de cafeína en su poder—. Incluso yo debo corregir ensayos y esas cosas.

—… ¿de buena calidad?

Su sonrisa crece.

—Al menos eso dice el empaque. ¡Y galletas!—agrega apresuradamente—Galletas con chispas y de canela. Será una combinación interesante.

Ella flaquea y sus labios dejan escapar la afirmativa de la que, con seguridad, se arrepentirá más tarde.

—De acuerdo. Sólo esta vez.

—No lo diga de esa forma, piense en esto como el inicio de una amigable relación. Entonces, ¿qué película sería buena?

—¿Me concede la elección del filme?

—Cada cosa que pueda desear, Rit-su-ko~.

Siente florecer un suave rubor al comprender el tono en la voz del hombre.

—Aihara-sensei, acceder a una invitación suya ya es bastante por hoy.

—Oh~, qué cruel. Sólo bromeaba, Ritsuko-sensei.

—De continuar así terminaré retractándome de mis palabras.

—El chantaje es algo que no esperaba de usted—eleva una ceja de forma coqueta—. Así que existe una sensei juguetona, qué sorpresa.

—Un comentario más como ese y-

—¡Zu-sensei! —la voz inconfundible de la rubia se abre paso por todo el pasillo. Zu se acomoda los lentes. Maeko lo mira fulminante. Shizuko aparece poco después y a su derecha, Kinyami lo saluda animada con la ropa llena de tierra y lodo como el resto.

"Diablos…"

Fin.

Notas de la autora: Lo tenía desde hace mucho. Quizás más de un año y no lo recordaba.


End file.
